creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
Demonic Ebony Virus Outbreak
There have been many outbreaks in America. I currently believe there’s a West Nile Virus outbreak, and there was an outbreak of Swine Flu a few years ago as well. This particular virus outbreak occurred a few years ago in a rural town, located somewhere in New York. The town was small, unincorporated, and barely anyone lives there now. This virus was… very different than other outbreaks or epidemics. This virus could also be considered an episode of mass hysteria, occurring mostly in girls ages ten to eighteen. The girls’ lives were relatively normal. They went to school, hung out with friends, the works. Then, they would get a “crush” on someone, usually a celebrity, and it would start out very small. Pretty soon though, most of these victims seemed as if they were in a trance. The crush they had grew bigger and bigger, into an obsession. Most parents of the victims began to get worried. They decided to have all sent to the local hospital and checked out by doctors. All of the victims were girls between the ages of ten to eighteen, as stated before. They all exhibited the same symptoms. Doctors had a hard time letting each girl adjust to the room they were kept in, due to most of them violently screaming and thrashing in the hallways. After counting, it was reported that thirty-seven girls had been put in the hospital exhibiting one or more symptoms. Within a few minutes, two doctors were assigned to each girl so they could run tests and interview them. After a few hours, doctors returned and reported their findings. Every girl claimed this: A few days after starting to build a crush, they would look in a mirror and see a demonic girl staring back at them. She was described as having light blue skin, bloody lips with stitches running across her mouth, black eyes with red pupils, wild and curly dark blue hair, a red choker necklace and nightgown, complete with red slippers. This girl was said to have sang to the girls, before speaking. “I see you like someone. I love him too, but you deserve him, not me. I can help you get him, allow me into your life, and I promise he will be yours.” When asked if they knew this girl’s name, all victims answered the same thing. “Ebony.” This “Ebony” was always telling the victim about her fantasies that included the celebrity the victim had a crush on, and plans to help her victim “receive” him. Most girls claimed to only see her in their rooms or mirrors, while others claimed to have talked to her at school or at a park. They only thought about her and their crush, nothing else, as if they were blinded by it. They began to lash out on others, scream and cry at their parents and teachers, hit them, and even cut themselves. Most victims said that Ebony claimed if they cut themselves, they would become a step closer to being with their crush. Doctors stopped here and concluded the girls had all gone insane. A few parents were bizarrely angry. Being confused as to why all girls claimed to have seen the same thing, the same demon girl, Ebony. Then that would mean they weren’t insane, but it was a poltergeist, in the town that was only visible to the victims. Weeks after this gathering, the girls’ behavior got worse to the point they didn’t just cut themselves, but had began to gag themselves with bags and tie strings around their necks in attempts to hang themselves. They said they stopped after Ebony saw them and simply said, “No. Not yet.” Two weeks later, all hell broke loose in the town. The first girl experienced what many other girls would experience soon. Her name was Eva Whittaker, and she had been the first victim. She suffered a mental breakdown, and tore her room to shreds, feeling tortured by her lust for the celebrity she had fallen in love with. As usual, Ebony saw… but what she told the girl caused a terrible turn of events. “You will have him. But first, go to your kitchen, grab a knife, and bring it to me.” Eva was afraid now, skeptical about why Ebony wanted a knife, but since she believed her to be her friend now, she followed her orders and grabbed a knife. She headed to her room. The door closed and the lights were off. Suddenly, she heard humming, and then singing, from Ebony. She was singing The Darkness. “Sing to me songs of the Darkness. "Farewell to Heaven, my friend. "Come to me, bury your sorrow. "Temptation await the condemned.” Eva tried to call Ebony’s name but to no avail, and all she heard was Ebony say something different. “I can feel the cold hand of death. "And the end drawing near. "I’ve seen Gods of the men. "And all of which they fear.” The lights turned on, and Ebony was right in front of Eva, with a sick twisted grin on her bleeding face. She sang again. “Sing to me songs of the Darkness.” “Farewell to Heaven, my friend.” She grabbed the knife from Eva’s hands, and pinned her to the ground. Once she had her under her control, she stabbed Eva multiple times in the back. All Eva could feel were sharp pains, and she kept hearing Ebony now laughing the lines of the song. “Come to me, bury your sorrow. "Temptation await the condemned.” She sang over and over as she continued to stab Eva. Eva felt a darkness coming over her, as if she were about to go to sleep, she began to cry, and Ebony noticed. She then sang quietly, as if it were a lullaby, and stopped. Eva was in a pool of blood now, with the knife next to her. Ebony whispered into Eva’s ear. “I told you he was going to be yours, all you had to do was bring me that knife, and now he is yours. You’re almost there, just shut your eyes, and he’ll be there. I hope if we ever see each other again, you thank me. You won’t regret this. Farewell to Heaven, my friend.” Eva was found dead the next day, police investigated it as a suicide, and pretty soon, the thirty-six other girls had been found dead. Some of the girls were found in their room, like Eva, some had jumped, and others were found on the side of a road with a suicide note in their pocket. Police were now certain this town was suffering a case of mass suicides. Doctors announced that the girls were suffering from a mass hysteria episode that they named the “Demonic Ebony Virus” or DEV for short. One day, a young girl that was six-years-old walked through the same neighborhood where Eva had died. Pretty soon, she heard Ebony singing and Eva’s screams. She dropped to the ground, crying in fear, and was greeted by Ebony, who slaughtered her and dumped her in a river. The body was never found. She was the last victim to suffer DEV, though it only lasted a few minutes. Many girls around the same age found out and became unsettled, scared they might be one of the next victims of DEV. As teachers and parents tried to calm younger children, other schoolchildren began to believe Ebony was something similar to Bloody Mary, and didn’t realize the dark reality behind her. Ebony was once a real girl, and was thirteen when she died. She had become obsessed with a certain celebrity, and was driven to the point of insanity by it, due to the fact the person she was obsessed with had died years prior. She was bullied endlessly by her obsession, and ended up killing herself. After dying, she decided to take revenge on those who had bullied her. The girls that bullied her were among the thirty-eight victims. All Ebony wanted was the person she loved most in the world, and the ones that originally didn’t understand her pain, were placed in her shoes in the end. The town later became deserted, no one lives there now. The neighborhood where Eva died still contains her screaming and Ebony’s voice singing quietly. “Sing to me songs of the darkness. "Farewell to Heaven, my friend. "Come to me, bury your sorrow. "Temptation await the condemned.” Sing to me songs of the darkness, sing to me songs of the darkness, sing to me songs of the darkness. Category:Demon/Devil Category:Music Category:Mental Illness Category:Videos